


Learning and Forgiving

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Connor, M/M, connor is still dead ya'll, he's a ghost tho, jared's mystery boyfriend is me, mostly in connor's pov but i might switch to evan occasionally, the other relationships are there but really not the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: Connor Murphy killed himself a few months ago. Connor also appeared as a ghost attached to a certain Evan Hansen a few months ago.Time has passed, and Connor's begun to learn. When he finds out he has a chance to apologize for his mistakes, will he take it?-Discontinued-





	1. The Decision

When I became a ghost, I never thought that I'd ever be able to speak to my family ever again. The whole " _I'm invisible to everyone except this anxiety-riddled high school kid_ " thing kinda took that away from me.

I gotta admit, it sucked at first. When my mom found me...yeah, I don't like thinking about that. And of course, when that weird pull happened, the pull that made me find out I was spiritually bound to a kid I'd never talked to more than twice in my life, that was a bit weird too. However, as the time went on, I realized that it wasn't as bad as I thought.

And then I started to fall in love with him. Connor Murphy, the crazy kid, falling in love. The kid who killed himself, who was thought to have no emotions at all. Me, falling in love with Evan Hansen. This is where I stand now.

It's been months since I showed up, and I'm head over heels in love with this boy. It came fast, too, the realization. It took two weeks for me to start feeling funny when he smiled, and three to realize why.

On another note, it's getting close to New Years. Evan and I couldn't really figure out how to give each other gifts for Christmas, so he drew me a picture and I told him a bunch of really, really bad jokes.

It was the best Christmas I've ever had.

This morning, as soon as dawn broke, I realize something's different. I can feel the same strange pull in my mind that had lead me to Evan, urging me to go somewhere, and I know that I have to follow it. Taking the time before Evan woke up, I float outside to his back garden and spot something weird. In the middle of the flowers stood what seemed to be a portal, and a note attached.

_As the New Year approaches, you've learned a lot about what you could have done in life. This is why I am now giving you a choice. Once you read this note, you have five minutes to make a decision._  
_You may either go through this portal to the afterlife, never to see the mortal world again, or you may turn around and go back inside Evan Hansen's home. You will forever be bound to him for the rest of his mortal life, and his spiritual life thereafter. If you choose this, you will be given tips on spending your spiritual life in the mortal world._  
_Connor Murphy, you have five minutes._

I hesitate. I hate to say it, but I do. The thought of being free to finally have people notice me, to stop seeing everything that reminded me of why I killed myself is appealing, but then...I think of Evan. I know, as soon as he comes to my mind, that I can't just leave him. I love him too much for that. Even if he never loves me back (and who would? I'm nothing special), I want to stay with him forever. So, I toss the note to the ground and turn around, heading back inside. I'm startled by the sight of Evan sitting up on his bed, obviously panicking. "Evan! What's wrong?" I rush forwards, taking him into my arms.

"C-Connor? You're s-still here?" He whispers weakly, and my heart sinks. Of course, he woke up and noticed I was gone and panicked. "Yeah, Ev. I'm still here. I'm not going to leave you, ever." He seems to be comforted by my words, and he turns to me with a soft blush on his face. "Con, can I...d-do something? P-promise you won't be freaked out or anything." I nod quickly. "Of course. I trust you." He seems to brighten at the comment, and it makes my heart flutter. I almost don't notice him leaning in, closing his eyes...

 _Woah_. Evan's kissing me. Evan's kissing me and oh shit, I should be kissing him back before he starts to freak out. I do just that, wrapping my arms around him and enthusiastically returning his kiss. He was tense, I notice, and he relaxes as soon as I start kissing him back. It isn't long before I'm pushing him to the bed, licking into his mouth and eliciting a soft whimper from him. It's still a strange concept to me that I can interact with Evan as if I'm alive, although he's said I'm extremely cold.

Now, however, he's starting to sweat and pant as I move my lips to his neck. I can't leave marks, I know. I can't cause him physical harm, but I can still bite. He moans, and it seems to snap both of us out of it for the moment. He looks up at me, pupils blown as he pants softly. "Connor..." He whispers, and I smirk. "That's my name, yes. You got something to tell me, Ev?" His face flushes, but his next words come out clear as day.

"I love you, Connor Murphy." My breath hitches. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. God, I love you too, Evan." His smile is wide as he pulls me back down, but hesitates. "What is it?" I ask, worried. He chuckles a bit. "Can you still...y'know." He gestures towards my crotch, and I snort. "Dunno. How 'bout we find out?" Leaning down to his ear, I whisper with a hint of mischief. "You ever thought about fuckin' a ghost, Evan?"

Apparently, Evan hadn't. However, according to the look on his face, he was now. I lean back over to capture his lips once again, my entire body buzzing in a way that I hadn't even felt when I was alive. Everything's warm, warmer than I'm used to, and when he starts to grind upwards desperately, I shakily gasp. "Fuckin' Christ, Evan..." I hiss, all but slamming my crotch down onto his own. He lets out a broken moan, and at that moment I've never been more glad that his mom isn't home.

The more we touch, the warmer I feel, the warmer he feels, the more pleasure rises through my body. I shiver as he curls in on himself, letting out a noise that I wanted to hear on repeat for the rest of my life. He goes still, and I know that I'm close. He gives me a soft smile and oh, I'm gone. It's not exactly what I expected, but...it happens. I collapse beside him. "I guess that answers our question, doesn't it?" Evan says softly, and I giggle. "I suppose." He's unconsciously carding his fingers through my hair, and it feels so good that I don't even bother telling him. Even though I don't have to, I feel the urge to fall asleep with him. There is one thing I need to ask, though. "Hey, Ev?" He mumbles something, and I ruffle his hair before continuing. "Are we dating now?" He pauses, seeming to think for a moment before nodding. "I'd like that. My boyfriend's a ghost. Sounds like a bad sitcom." I snicker. "Sure, Ev. Get some rest," I say as I curl up beside him and fall asleep myself.

 


	2. Heidi

It's morning the next day when I open my eyes again. Evan's still asleep next to me, and I take a moment to look at him. I smile at his ruffled hair, the way his face is pressed against the pillow, the soft blush that still paints his cheeks even in his sleep. _Why the hell didn't I talk to him while I was alive?_  I shake the thought away as I notice something odd hanging by the door. Carefully, I get up to see a note oddly similar to the one I saw on the portal.

 _It seems you've chosen to stay. I can't say I'm pleased, but it's not surprising either. You're not the first spirit to choose this._  
_As promised, you're going to recieve some tips. They will come in the form of these notes. The only person who can see them is you._  
_You have certain powers which have laid dormant since you arrived. They could not be active while you were still under my binding, but now that you are free, I suppose it's only fair to tell you how to use them._  
_Of course, not all at once. You'll have to prove yourself worthy of continuing to be taught. You're smart, you'll figure it out._  
_However, I will tell you one thing. You have the ability to make yourself visible and tangible to the mortal world for a limited amount of time. Concentrate, and you will succeed. Do not overwork yourself, or you will face the consequences._  
_I've manipulated the Hansen home for you. All you must do is think of it while you are here, and you will have unlimited time as a palpable being._  
_That is all I will tell you for now. Good luck, Connor._

I groan softly, leaning my head against the doorframe. I don't phase through like I usually do, so I suppose whoever wrote this was telling the truth.

"Con? What're you doin' over there?" Evan's voice is soft, the rough twinge of constant worry not yet there. I turn to face him with a smile. "There's a lot I need to tell you, Evan." He tilts his head, confused. "Is something wrong?" I shake my head quickly, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "So, yesterday when I disappeared. Y'know how I told you about that weird feeling I got when I first came to you?" He nods, still frowning in confusion. "I felt that again yesterday. Obviously it wasn't leading me to a person, but there was...a note. It, uh, basically told me I had to choose to either stay here with you forever or go to the afterlife and leave the mortal world." His eyes widen at that, and I gently take his hand to reassure him. "I chose to stay, Evan. I couldn't leave you." His face twists into something I can't tell as he opens his mouth to speak. "So when you said..." "That I'd never leave you, ever? Yeah. It's 'cause I can't now."

He goes to say something, but he's interrupted by the door downstairs closing. "Evan, sweetie, I'm home!" He gasps. "Okay, mom!" Turning to me, he waves his hands wildly. "She's coming up! You've gotta hide, Connor!" He hisses, and I nod. I close my eyes, trying to focus on the thought of _I want to be invisible._

It doesn't work in time. Heidi opens the door and lets out a loud scream when she sees me. "Well, shit." I say bluntly as she passes out.

* * *

 

When she wakes up, she sees me again. I didn't bother trying to hide anymore, it'd be too hard for Evan to explain away. She's near hyperventilation at this point, and poor Evan is panicking himself, trying to calm her down.

"Ms. Hansen, can you take some deep breaths? We'd like to explain what's going on, but we'd rather not have you passing out on us again." She nods, grabbing onto Evan's hand as she inhales deeply. Once she's calmed down, I move closer to her. "A-Are you a ghost?" She asks weakly, and I nod. "Yes ma'am, that I am. Connor Murphy, if you didn't know me already. I apologize for scaring you. We didn't really...plan on telling you just yet." She frowns, sitting up slowly. "I have...a lot of questions, but I suppose you'd expect that." I chuckle at that. "Yeah, I was. Go ahead and ask."

Of course, she starts with the big one. "Why are you here, with Evan? Wouldn't it make more sense for you to be with your own family?" I sigh. "That's the one thing I don't know. The day I died, I was at my house. I stayed long enough for everyone to...find me. After that, I was kinda pulled here by some weird force. Not sure where it came from, but next thing I know I can't go farther than fifteen feet from Ev's side." She's still frowning, but it looks like she understands. "Okay, so you're weirdly connected to my son as a ghost. Do you know for how long?" I blush a bit, looking at my feet. "Forever. For the rest of his mortal life and...we're stuck together in the afterlife too." Evan gasps at that. "Connor! You didn't tell me that!" I shrug shyly. "Didn't think of it." Heidi giggles from her spot on the couch. "You two seem fairly close," She comments. Evan blushes, sputtering incoherently. "Sure we are, Ms. Hansen. We've been stuck together for several months, it's hard not to get close." I wink, and Evan punches me while his mom laughs.

The doorbell rings at that moment. Everything seems to go into slow motion as Evan goes to the window and almost screams at the sight.

My sister is standing outside. My sister is standing on the porch, asking Evan if she can come in, peeking around his shoulders as he blocks the doorway. Heidi grabs my wrist, not saying a word as she drags me to her bedroom. "Connor. You have to disappear. You can do that, can't you?" My voice is shaking as I speak. "I don't...I don't k-know! It didn't w-work with you, I..." She places a hand on my shoulder. "Connor, sweetheart, you can do it. I believe in you." I nod, closing my eyes and taking some deep breaths. I clear my mind. I don't think of Zoe, or Evan, or even Heidi. I don't think until I hear a soft squeak. "Connor! It worked!" I open my eyes to find myself floating again, and when I move to touch her dresser, I pass right through it. "Thank god." I mutter, though I know she can't hear me. I phase through the door, and Evan's eyes widen as I come out. I put my finger to my lips, moving to stand beside him. Zoe doesn't move, and he relaxes as his mom comes out of her bedroom. She's looking for any signs of me, I can tell. Evan nods to his side, and she grins.

"What's going on, you two?" Zoe's voice cuts through the sudden silence. "Ah! N-nothing!" Evan yelps. I wince. Zoe's not dumb, she can see right through him. However, she just rolls her eyes. "I should be getting home. It was nice to talk to you, Evan." He nods silently, and I follow Zoe to the door.

I don't notice that I'm crying until she's gone.

Evan's hands are on my shoulders, and I'm being taken to the bedroom. He doesn't say anything, but he kisses me softly and gives me a loving smile before laying down in his bed. I turn off his light for him, watching as he falls asleep.

* * *

 

Later that night, I'm startled out of my thoughts by a yell. I scramble to my feet, moving to Evan's side immediately. He's still asleep, I notice. Nightmare. "Evan! Wake up!" I shake him, and he jerks awake. He's violently shaking as I pull him into a hug. "It's okay, baby, I'm here..." He takes a few deep breaths before turning to face me.

"We have to tell Zoe."


	3. Zoe

"We have to tell Zoe."

His words shake me to my core. I'm not ready, I'm not ready, _"I'm_ _not ready!"_ I'm crying again. He shakes his head, placing a hand on the side of my face. "Con, we have to tell her. I...I had a really b-bad nightmare about it." He looks small, vulnerable, and I feel myself nod. "You told me...you came up to me, asked about my arm...you asked how I really broke it." I frown. "You fell, didn't you? That's what you told me." He looks up at me and it all clicks. I gasp so violently I start coughing, curling in on myself. "You didn't! You're fine, you didn't!"

"I let go, Connor. I let go of that tree, I didn't fall, I let go, I wanted-I _want to die."_ We're both sobbing, holding each other. "Evan, y-you still..." He nods weakly. "Sometimes, yeah. Sometimes I look at you and I feel like, you know, like everything was my fault." I let out a cry that hurts even my own heart to hear, burying my face in his shirt. "Evan, _Evan_ , I love you, please don't make the same mistake I did, please..." He shakes his head. "I won't. I won't, I promise. You being here with me might be the reason I remember, but...it's also the reason I forget, y'know?" He pulls away to look at me, and smiles through his still-falling tears as he kisses me. "Sorry about that." He murmurs as we pull away from each other. "I never even finished telling you about my dumb dream. After you asked about my arm, I denied it. You were the one who...who said it. But then you told me that if I d-didn't tell Zoe she'd find out anyways and she'd hate me and oh my God I can't deal with that I need to tell her-"

"Evan! Calm down, it's okay." He curls into me, and I wrap my arms around him. "We can...we can tell her." His eyes widen. "We don't have to! I know I just said we do, but if you're not ready, we don't have to." I sigh, pushing back the tears that are threatening to fall again. "No, Ev, you're right. We can't keep this from her forever. Why don't you invite her over? We kinda...forced her out yesterday." He nods slowly. "However, it's 2 in the fuckin' morning, and although I know she'd be awake at this time, there's no way my parents would let her out right now after what I did." Evan frowns. "That's not entirely true, Con. You know they don't give a shit where she goes and when as long as she comes home. As long as she leaves a note for Cynthia..." I bite my lip, knowing he's right. There's no way he'll be able to sleep if he doesn't talk to her. Heidi isn't home now, she left for work at midnight.

"Yeah, text her. Tell her to come over." I say finally, watching as he picks up his phone and does just that. Just as I expected, she responds in record time, saying she's on her way. I shut my eyes, waiting until I feel myself floating again to open them. "She can't see me now. That'll give you enough time to...explain, I guess?" He shrugs, standing up from his bed. "Let's go downstairs and wait."

* * *

  
A few minutes later, Zoe's here. Evan opens the door with a weak smile, and she barges in. "Is something wrong? You'd better have a good reason to be calling me here at two in the fuckin' morning!" Evan's shaking like a leaf. "T-there's something I need to t-tell you. D-do...do you believe in ghosts?" Zoe frowns. "Yeah, a little...why?" He takes a deep breath, but can't seem to make a sound. He stands there, breathing heavily for a moment before I tap his shoulder. He looks at me, and I see out of the corner of my eye Zoe's confusion. "Evan, what are you looking at?" She asks, and I can hear the telltale sound of fear lacing her tone. I motion to myself, and Evan nods. I close my eyes.

"Oh my God." I'm visible now. "Zoe..." I wince, that was weaker than I expected. "Connor? Is...is that really you? I'm not hallucinating, am I?" She looks at Evan, clenching her fists when he nods. I don't know what to say, but she beats me to it with a fist flying at my face. "Ow! Fuck, Zo! What the hell was that for?"

"That's for leaving me, you asshole!" With those words, she envelops me into a tight hug. "And this is for coming back. Why...why haven't you visited?" I blink back my tears, voice wavering as I speak. "I...can't. Not unless Evan goes too." She pulls away slowly, keeping her arms on mine like she's afraid I'll disappear again. "Zoe, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you. You didn't deserve any of it." She shakes her head violently. "You're not the one who should be apologizing! I should have...I should have seen that you were getting bad. I should have tried to help you instead of pushing you away. Maybe you wouldn't be fucking dead if I'd tried to help you!" She's crying, so hard, and my mind flashes back to all the times I've hurt her. Emotionally, physically. I hurt her so fucking _much!_

The room's closing in on me. I laugh pitifully at how even as a ghost, I'm a fucking broken mess. I can't breathe, but it's okay. Not like I need to. I vaguely feel someone grabbing my hands, yelling my name, and suddenly everything comes back. Evan's in front of me, tears running down his face as he shakes me. I let myself fall forward into his arms, shaking. Another pair of arms wrap around me from behind, and suddenly it's me in between the two people I care about most. The thought makes me burst into tears again, and Evan panics. "What's wrong? Shit, Con, please calm down!" I take a shaky breath, turning to face my sister. "I'm sorry." Her eyes widen. "Jesus Christ, you just had a panic attack and you're still apologizing? You've...really changed." She puts her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "I don't care how you're here, or why you're here. I don't care about the past, I just don't want you leaving me ever again, okay?" I nod at her words. "I won't. Can't, but wouldn't even if I could. I love you, Zoe." She smiles. "Love you too, Con. I...missed you, so much." We're both smiling now, wiping our eyes. "You can't tell Mom and Dad." I say, and she nods. "I know."

"Well! Uh...Zoe, do you want a drink or something? I suppose you'll have to be going home soon, since it's almost three." Evan's standing in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Letting go of Zoe, I make my way over to him. Zoe laughs a bit, nodding. "Yeah, water would be nice. Thanks, Evan." Evan turns, scurrying into the kitchen. I follow him, stopping him before he grabs a glass. "Ev, look at me. Calm down." I take his hands, twining our fingers together and leaning forward to gently kiss him. "You're alright, Zoe's alright, I'm alright. It's all okay." He smiles, nodding as he releases a shaky breath. I let him go to get the glass, turning and jumping in surprise when I see Zoe in the doorway. She giggles, winking, and I flip her off. She rolls her eyes, motioning for me to come with her. I follow her into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to her. "So, you and Evan, huh?" I sigh, nodding. "How long?" She's smiling, and I know she's gonna ask something weird soon. "Few days. We haven't gone outside since we made it official. He's still getting used to the whole ghost-boyfriend thing, I think. It wasn't a problem before, since he didn't touch me, really." That's a lie and she knows it, but doesn't call me out on it as I continue. "He tends to forget nobody else can see me, so I've been keeping him in till he's not so nervous about being out with me." She opens her mouth, obviously about to ask something even worse, but Evan comes back. "I'll get back to you later."

After she downs the glass, she stands up. "Mind if I come over again later?" She asks, and both Evan and I shrug. "Mom won't be home till later. I think Jared's coming over, but..." She snorts. "You gonna tell him?" I raise my eyebrow, but Evan nods. "I want to! He comes over enough, it would start to get suspicious." I snort. "As if he'd give a shit." Evan looks uncomfortable about that, and I make a note to ask him why later as I turn back to face Zoe. "Yeah, go ahead and come back over later." She smiles, pulling me into a hug. "Thanks, Connor. I'm...really glad to have you back."

"Me too, Zo. Me too."


	4. Jared

Evan woke up in a panic. He'd been calm at first, but everything from yesterday had come crashing down on him and now he's sitting on his bed panicking. I'm trying to calm him down, reminding him that we don't have to tell Jared if we don't want to, but nothing's working. I think he's freaking out 'cause he woke up late and only has an hour until Jared's supposed to show up. Or, so we thought, until I hear a knock on the door downstairs. "Zoe shouldn't be here already, she's never awake this early..." I mutter as I lean over to the window. My breath catches when I see Jared standing at the doorway. "Fuckin' hell, he's here."

Evan freaks the fuck out, of course. He's quick to get dressed, rushing out to the door within five minutes. "Heya, Ev! What took so long?" I wince when I hear Jared's voice. Not something I particularly like to hear, especially after his last words to me. Making sure I'm invisible, I make my way to Evan's side and grasp his hand in a reassuring gesture. "I j-just woke up! Sorry, Jared." Jared just laughs. "It's whatever, man. I could have gotten in anyways, I know where your spare key is." I sigh, leaning over to Evan's ear. "Can we talk?" I ask. "I gotta go pee, be right back."

"Are you gonna tell him?" The words tumble out of my mouth before I can really think things through. Evan's silent, and for a few seconds I think I've messed up until he finally speaks. "I...I should. I really should." I nod. "Yeah. Especially since Zoe's gonna wanna see me when she gets here." I sigh, reaching up to brush my hair out of my eyes. "How're we gonna do this, man? It's not like we can just waltz over to him and be like, 'Yo, you remember the kid that just died? Yeah, he's a ghost that haunts me forever now.'" I say with a slight chuckle, peeking out the bathroom door at the boy still wandering around Evan's living room. "I have an idea, Con. You...you just gotta trust me on this, okay?" I'm immediately confused and slightly scared, but I nod anyways as Evan turns to head out the door. "Hey, Jared? I've g-got something to tell you."

* * *

 

"Wait, wait, so you're telling me you've got a dead guy following you around like, _all the time?_ That's hilarious, Evan. This is your best story yet." I can see how frustrated Evan is, and I place a hand on his shoulder. He shakes me off, and Jared frowns. "Got an itch?" Evan groans. "No, Jared! That was Connor!" His eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. He hadn't said anything about the ghost being, well, me. Jared looks horrified. "You're hallucinating him again. Evan, I've...I've told you he's not real before." Evan looks at me helplessly and I sigh, shutting my eyes and letting myself be visible.

Jared shrieks like a little girl. I snort, rolling my eyes. "Heya, Klienman. Still a cocky asshole, I see." When he doesn't say anything, I move closer to him. His hands are clenched into fists at his sides, and for a moment, I think he's going to hit me like Zoe did. Instead, he starts to cry. "Woah, what the hell, dude?" I've never seen him cry before, and it's a more than a little concerning. "Jared! Hey, c-calm down, buddy." Evan rushes forward, wrapping his arms around his friend and whispering things into his ear until he calms down. "That's...a new reaction." I mutter, watching Jared stand on shaky feet. He's still staring at me like I'm going to hurt him, and I sigh. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Jared. Just because you think I could have been a murderer doesn't mean I really am one." I frown as he winces. 

"Look, Connor...I'm sorry." He says, his voice softer than I've ever heard it before. "I didn't...I never think before I speak and I said some really, really shitty stuff to you." I open my mouth, but he holds up his hand. "I've been holding onto this for a long time. I wish...I wish things had been different, y'know? I'm so, so, sorry." He sinks to his knees, curling in on himself. I kneel beside him, pulling him into a hug. "Don't tell me you blame yourself for my death." The soft whimper I hear is all the response I need, and I pull him closer. "Please don't do that. It wasn't your fault. Honestly, the shit you said didn't even matter to me, mostly because it was the same kind of shit I told myself daily." He curls up more, and I wince. "Jared, it's okay. I forgive you." He looks up at that, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. "Seriously? You can just...just forgive me like that? Fuck, I can't even forgive _myself!"_  He takes a few shaky breaths. "I'm sorry. I need a second." Immediately, I shift away from him and let him get up. By the time he's halfway across the living room, he's got his phone to his ear. I faintly hear him say, "Hey, baby. I'm not feeling so hot right now," before he's out of the room. Looking at Evan, I raise an eyebrow. 

"Jared's got a boyfriend?" Evan snickers, but nods. "Yep. Mystery dude, won't even tell me who it is." I roll my eyes. "We'll find out eventually. Right now, our focus should be on the fact that now three people know about me, and it won't be long before Alana knows too." Evan frowns, confused. "Why? We weren't planning on telling her, were we?" I shake my head. "Nah, but her and Zo are dating. At least, they were last time I checked." Evan shrugs at that. "Dunno. Guess we can ask her though, since she's here." He motions to the door, and sure enough, Zoe's silhouette is there. I sigh, looking back at Evan. "We've got a lot of things to clear up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> first things first: this might seem very similar to another ghost!connor fic in the tags called "bound" (which i recommend even tho it's not finished yet!)  
> i assure you, i'm not copying it! i read it and got an idea for my own universe. it probably has some similarities, but i swear this isn't me stealing someone's idea!  
> i also took inspiration from a christmas movie i saw a while ago, but i don't remember the title. it was something on hallmark, i think lol
> 
> this story will have multiple chapters, but i'm writing them with the thought of each one being a short story by itself (as i'm TERRIBLE at continuing chaptered ones)  
> so if some things don't make sense, go ahead and ask! i'll always be willing to answer questions!


End file.
